While a number of recent efforts are being made to achieve a finer pattern rule in the drive for higher integration and operating speeds in LSI devices, DUV and EUV lithography is thought to hold particular promise as the next generation in microfabrication technology. In particular, photolithography using an ArF excimer laser as the light source is thought requisite to the micropatterning technique capable of achieving a feature size of 0.13 μm or less.
The ArF lithography started partial use from the fabrication of 130-nm node devices and became the main lithography since 90-nm node devices. Although lithography using F2 laser (157 nm) was initially thought promising as the next lithography for 45-nm node devices, its development was retarded by several problems. A highlight was suddenly placed on the ArF immersion lithography that introduces a liquid having a higher refractive index than air (e.g., water, ethylene glycol, glycerol) between the projection lens and the wafer, allowing the projection lens to be designed to a numerical aperture (NA) of 1.0 or higher and achieving a higher resolution. While the ArF immersion lithography has entered the commercial stage, the technology still needs a resist material which is substantially non-leachable in water.
In the ArF lithography (193 nm), a high sensitivity resist material capable of achieving a high resolution at a small dose of exposure is needed to prevent the degradation of precise and expensive optical system materials. Among several measures for providing high sensitivity resist material, the most common is to select each component which is highly transparent at the wavelength of 193 nm. For example, polyacrylic acid and derivatives thereof, norbornene-maleic anhydride alternating copolymers, polynorbornene, ring-opening metathesis polymerization (ROMP) polymers, and hydrogenated ROMP polymers have been proposed as the base resin. This choice is effective to some extent in enhancing the transparency of a resin alone.
Studies have also been made on photoacid generators (PAGs) and diffusion regulators. Sulfonium salts such as triphenylsulfonium nonafluorobutanesulfonate are typically used as the PAG because of stability in resist compositions. Amines and weak acid onium salts are typically used as the diffusion regulator. JP 3955384 describes that the addition of triphenylsulfonium acetate ensures to form a satisfactory resist pattern without T-top profile, a difference in line width between isolated and grouped patterns, and standing waves. JP-A H11-327143 reports improvements in sensitivity, resolution and exposure margin by the addition of sulfonic acid ammonium salt or carboxylic acid ammonium salt. Also, JP 4231622 describes that a resist composition for KrF or EB lithography comprising a PAG capable of generating a fluorinated carboxylic acid is improved in resolution and process latitude such as exposure margin and depth of focus. Further, JP 4116340 describes that a resist composition for F2 laser lithography comprising a PAG capable of generating a fluorinated carboxylic acid is improved in line edge roughness (LER) and solves the footing problem. While these four patent documents refer to the KrF, EB and F2 lithography, JP 4226803 describes a positive photosensitive composition for ArF excimer laser lithography comprising a carboxylic acid onium salt. These systems are based on the mechanism that a salt exchange occurs between a weak acid onium salt and a strong acid (sulfonic acid) generated by another PAG upon exposure, to form a weak acid and a strong acid onium salt. That is, the strong acid (sulfonic acid) having high acidity is replaced by a weak acid (carboxylic acid), thereby suppressing acid-aided decomposition reaction of acid labile group and reducing or controlling the distance of acid diffusion. The onium salt apparently functions as a quencher. However, the foregoing carboxylic acids, carboxylic acid ammonium salts, and fluorocarboxylic acid onium salts undergo salt exchange reaction with sulfonic acid at a slow rate, indicating a poor quencher function.
JP-A 2010-265435 discloses a base resin having incorporated therein an onium salt of alkylsulfonamide which is a weak acid onium salt. When this base resin is applied to the upcoming generation of ultrafine processing using ArF lithography or ArF immersion lithography, the line width roughness (LWR), indicative of pattern roughness, and resolution are yet short. There is still a need for a weak acid onium salt having improved quencher function.